Notes sur la traduction française
Cette page contient l'ensemble des sujets qui diffèrent entre la version originale et la version française. Les créatures *'Acromentule' (en anglais : Acromantula) Le terme d'Acromantula a toutefois été conservé tel quel dans Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques. *'Bandimon' (en anglais : Bundimun) *'Basilic' (en anglais : Basilisk) *'Botruc' (en anglais : Bowtruckle) *'Boullu' (en anglais : Plimpy) *'Boursouf' (en anglais : Puffskein) *'Boursouflet' (en anglais : Pygmy Puff) *'Boutefeu chinois' (en anglais : Chinese Fireball) *'Centaure' (en anglais : Centaur) *'Chaporouge' (en anglais : Red Cap) *'Chartier' (en anglais : Jarvey) *'Cheval ailé' (en anglais : Winged horse) *'Chimère' (en anglais : Chimaera) *'Ciseburine' (en anglais : Chizpurfle) *'Cocatris' (en anglais : Cockatrice) *'Cornelongue roumain' (en anglais : Romanian Longhorn) *'Crabe de Feu' (en anglais : Fire Crab) *'Croup' (en anglais : Crup) *'Dent-de-vipère du Pérou' (en anglais : Peruvian Vipertooth) *'Diablotin' (en anglais : Imp) Les Pepper Imps ont pourtant été traduits par Gnomes au poivre. *'Dirico' (en anglais : Diricawl) *'Détraqueur' (en anglais : Dementor) *'Elfe de maison' (en anglais : House-elf) *'Épouvantard' (en anglais : Boggart) *'Éruptif' (en anglais : Erumpent) *'Esprit frappeur' (en anglais : Poltergeist) *'Ethonan' (en anglais : Aethonan) *'Êtres de l'eau' (en anglais : Merpeople) *'Fangieux' (en anglais : Dugbog) *'Fantôme' (en anglais : Ghost) *'Farfadet' (en anglais : Leprechaun) *'Fléreur' (en anglais : Kneazle) *'Focifère' (en anglais : Fwooper) *'Fée' / Fées (en anglais : Fairy / Fairies) *'Gobelin' (en anglais : Goblin) *'Goule' (en anglais : Ghoul) *'Grapcorne' (en anglais : Graphorn) *'Griffon' (en anglais : Griffin) *'Grinchebourdon' (en anglais : Glumbumble) *'Gronian' (en anglais : Granian) *'Géant' (en anglais : Giant) *'Harpie' (en anglais : Hag) *'Hibou' (en anglais : Owl) *'Hibou Grand Duc' (en anglais : Eagle Owl) *'Hippocampe' (en anglais : Hippocampus) *'Hippogriffe' (en anglais : Hippogriff) *'Horglup' (en anglais : Horklump) *'Jobarbille' (en anglais : Jobberknoll) *'Kelpy' (en anglais : Kelpie) Ils n'apparaissent en version française que dans Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques car ils ont été remplacés par d'autres termes dans le tome 2 et le tome 6, Farfadet et Lutin. *'Licheur' (en anglais : Nogtail) *'Licorne' (en anglais : Unicorn) *'Loup-garou' / Loups-garous (en anglais : Werewolf / Werewolves) *'Lutin' (en anglais : Pixie) *'Lutin de Cornouailles' (en anglais : Cornish Pixie) *'Magyar à pointes' (en anglais : Hungarian Horntail) *'Malagrif tacheté' (en anglais : Mackled Malaclaw) *'Manticore' (idem en anglais : Manticore) Elle ne fait que deux apparitions en version originale et a été retirée une fois de la version française. *'Moremplis' (en anglais : Lethifold) *'Murlap' (en anglais : Murtlap) *'Musard' (en anglais : Streeler) *'Niffleur' (en anglais : Niffler) *'Noir des Hébrides' (en anglais : Hebridean Black) *'Norvégien à crête' (en anglais : Norwegian Ridgeback) *'Noueux' (en anglais : Knarl) *'Opalœil des antipodes' (en anglais : Antipodean Opaleye) *'Pansedefer ukrainien' (en anglais : Ukrainian Ironbelly) *'Phénix' (en anglais : Phoenix) *'Pitiponk' (en anglais : Hinkypunk) *'Poulaintêtard' (en anglais : Tadfoal) *'Povrebine' (en anglais : Pogrebin) *'Rémora' (en anglais : Ramora) *'Salamandre' (en anglais : Salamander et Newt) Salamandre a été choisi pour traduire les termes relatifs à son espèce et à celle des tritons, pour une grande partie. *'Scroutt à pétard' (en anglais : Blast-Ended Skrewt) *'Serpencendre' (en anglais : Ashwinder) *'Serpent de mer' (en anglais : Sea Serpent) *'Sharak' (en anglais : Shrake) *'Sinistros' (en anglais : Grim) *'Sirène' / Sirènes (en anglais : Mermaid ou Merpeople) *'Sombral' ((en anglais : Thestral) *'Spectre de la mort' (en anglais : Banshee) *'Strangulot' (en anglais : Grindylow) *'Suédois à museau court' (en anglais : Swedish Short-Snout) *'Tébo' (en anglais : Tebo) *'Triton à double queue' : (en anglais : Double ended newt) Une trading card montre l'inverse de la traduction française : le triton n'aurait pas de queue mais serait doté de deux têtes de part et d'autre du corps. *'Troll de montagne' (en anglais : Mountain Troll) *'Troll de rivière' (en anglais : River Troll) *'Troll des forêts' (en anglais : Forest Troll) *'Veaudelune' (en anglais : Mooncalf) *'Veracrasse' (en anglais : Flobberworm) *'Verlieu' (en anglais : Lobalug) *'Vert gallois commun' (en anglais : Common Welsh Green) *'Vivet doré' (en anglais : Golden Snidget) *'Vélane' (en anglais : Veela) *'Yéti' (en anglais : Yeti) ... Les créatures-personnages *'Buck' (en anglais : Buckbeack) *'Coquecigrue' / Coq (en anglais : Pigwidgeon / Pig) *'Crockdur' (en anglais : Fang) *'Croûtard' (en anglais : Scabbers) *'Fridluva' (en anglais : Fridwulfa) *'Fumseck' (en anglais : Fawkes) *'Graup' (en anglais : Grawp) *'Gripsec' (en anglais : Griphook) *'Hedwige' (en anglais : Hedwig) *'Hermès' (en anglais : Herm'e'''s) *'Kreattur' (en anglais : '''Kreacher') *'Mignonnette' (en anglais : Tufty) *'Miss Teigne' (en anglais : Mrs Norris) *'Mistigri' (en anglais : Mr. Paws) *'Patounet' (en anglais : Snowy) *'Pattenrond' (en anglais : Crookshanks) *'Pompom' (en anglais : Mr. Tibbles) *'Touffu' (en anglais : Fluffy) ... Les lieux *'L'Allée des Embrumes' (en anglais : Knockturn Alley) *'Budly Babberton' (en anglais : Budleigh Babberton) *'Chaudron Baveur' (en anglais : Leaky Cauldron) *'Derviche et Bang' (en anglais : Dervish and Banges) *'Ste Mangouste' (en anglais : St Mungo) *'L'Impasse du Tisseur' (en anglais : Spinner's end) *'Loutry Ste Chaspoule' (en anglais : Ottery St. Catchpole) *'Poudlard' (en anglais : Hogwarts) *'Pré-au-Lard' (en anglais : Hogsmeade) *'La Salle sur Demande' (en anglais : Room of Requirement) *Le Salon de Glaces de Florian Fortarôme (en anglais : Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour) Le nom de la boutique n'est jamais précisé en français. *'Le Terrier' (en anglais : The Burrow) *'Voie 9¾' (en anglais : Platform 9¾) ... Les objets *'Baguette' (en anglais : Wand) *'Beuglante' (en anglais : Howler) *'Bièraubeurre' (en anglais : Butterbeer) *'Cape d'invisibilité' (en anglais : Invisibility Cloak) *'Chocogrenouilles' (en anglais : Chocolate Frogs) *Le Choixpeau magique (en anglais : The Sorting Hat) *'Coupe de Feu' (en anglais : Goblet of Fire) *'Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue' (en anglais : Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans) *'Horcruxe' (en anglais : Horcrux) *La Carte du Maraudeur (en anglais : Marauder's Map) *'Miroir du Riséd' (en anglais : Mirror of Erised) *'Pensine' (en anglais : Pensieve) *'Rapeltout' (en anglais : Remembrall) ... Les livres *Non traduit (en anglais : Ancient Runes Made Easy) Absent de la traduction. *''Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants'' et Guide des débutants en métamorphose (en anglais : A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration) Il existe deux traductions françaises différentes pour ce même livre. *''Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques'' (en anglais : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) Étonnamment le livre réel a été nommé Les Animaux fanstatiques alors que toutes les citations dans les romans se réfèrent à Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques *''Vie et mœurs des Moldus de Grande-Bretagne'' et Vie domestique et habitudes sociales des Moldus britanniques (en anglais : Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles) Il existe deux traductions françaises différentes pour ce même livre. ... La presse *''Le Chicaneur'' (en anglais : The Quibbler) *''La Gazette du Sorcier'' (en anglais : The Daily Prophet) *''Sorcier du soir'' (en anglais : Evening Prophet) *''Sorcière-Hebdo'' (en anglais : Witch Weekly) ... Les personnages *'Phyllida Augirolle' (en anglais : Phyllida Spore) *'Barjow' (en anglais : Borgin) *'Le Baron Sanglant' (en anglais : Bloody Baron) *'Arsenius Beaulitron' (en anglais : Arsenius Jigger) *'Rolanda Bibine' (en anglais : Rolanda Hooch) *'Arnold Bondupois' (en anglais : Arnold Peasegood) *'Mangouste Bonham' (en anglais : Mungo Bonham) *'Lavande Brown' (en anglais : Lavender Brown) *'Silvanus Brûlopot' (en anglais : Silvanus Kettleburn) *'Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom' (en anglais : He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) *'Cornedrue' (en anglais : Prongs) *'Le Chevalier du Catogan' (en anglais : Sir Cadogan) *'Emeric G. Changé' (en anglais : Emeric Switch) *'Pomona Chourave' (en anglais : Pomona Sprout) *'Famille Crivey' (Creevey Family) *'Bertie Crochue' (en anglais : Bertie Bott) *'Famille Croupton' (en anglais : Crouch Family) *'La Dame Grise' (en anglais : Grey Lady) *'Damoclès' (en anglais : Damocl'e'''s) *'Pénélope Deauclaire' (en anglais : P'e'n'''e'lope Clearwater) *'Ernie Danlmur' (en anglais : Ernie Prang) *'Norbert Dragonneau' (en anglais : Newt Scamander) *'Olivier Dubois' (en anglais : Oliver Wood) *'Abelforth Dumbledore' (en anglais : Aberforth Dumbledore) *'Albus Perceval... Dumbledore' (en anglais : Albus Percival... Dumbledore) *'Pétunia Dursley' (en anglais : P'e'''tunia Dursley) *'L'Élu''' (en anglais : The Chosen One) *'Wilbert Eskivdur' (en anglais : Wilbert Slinkhard) *'J. Faucett' (en anglais : S. Fa'w'''cett) *'Miranda Fauconnette' (en anglais : Miranda Goshawk) *'Cubert Faussecreth' (en anglais : '''Cuthbert Mockridge') *'Fiertalon' (en anglais : Proudfoot) *'Arabella Dorine Figg' (en anglais : Arabella Doreen Figg) *'Pernelle Flamel' (en anglais : Per'e'''nelle Flamel *'Mondingus Fletcher' (en anglais : Mund'u'ngus Fletcher) *'Ulric le Follingue' (en anglais : '''Uric the Oddball') *'Florian Fortarôme' (en anglais : Florian Fortescue) *'Gilbert Fripemine' (en anglais : Gilbert Wimple) *'Funestar' (en anglais : Croaker) *'Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche' (en anglais : Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank) *'Daphné Greengrass' (en anglais : Daphn'e' Greengrass) *'La grosse dame' (en anglais : Fat Lady) *'Elvis Gaunt' (en anglais : Marvolo Gaunt) *'Godric Gryffondor' (en anglais : Godric Gryff'i'''ndor) *'Madame Guipure' (en anglais : '''Madam Malkin') *'Emeric le Hargneux' (en anglais : Emeric the Evil) *'Mafalda Hopkrik' (en anglais : Mafalda Hopk'ir'k) *'Indésirable n°1' (en anglais : Undesirable Number One) *'Tom Elvis Jedusor' (en anglais : Tom Marvolo Riddle) *'Adalbert Lasornette' (en anglais : Adalbert Waffling) *'Mordicus Leufcock' (en anglais : Mordicus Egg) *'Famille Londubat' (en anglais : Longbottom Family) *'Lunard' (en anglais : Moony) *'Famille Malefoy' (en anglais : Malfoy Family) *'Mangemorts' (en anglais : Death Eaters) *'Alastor Maugrey dit Fol Œil' (en anglais : Alastor Moody alias Mad-Eye) *'Olympe Maxime' Des ajouts ont été faits par Jean-François Ménard pour augmenter l'aspect comique de l'accent français d'Olympe Maxime : le clin d'œil porte sur une confusion entre chevaux et cheveux. *'Mimi Geignarde' (en anglais : Moaning Myrtle) *'Le Moine Gras' (en anglais : Fat Friar) *'Morane' (en anglais : Moran) *'Broderick Moroz' (en anglais : Broderick Bode) *'Helga Poufsouffle' (en anglais : Helga Hufflepuff) *'Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête' (en anglais : Nearly Headless Nick) *'Dolores Ombrage' (en anglais : Dolores Umbridge) *'Patmol' (en anglais : Padfoot) *'Peter Pettigrow' (en anglais : Peter Pettigrew) *'Apollon Picott' (en anglais : Apollyon Pringle) *'Poppy Pomfresh' (en anglais : Poppy Pomfrey) *'Roddy Ponteur' (en anglais : Roddy Pontner) *'Queudver' (en anglais : Wormtail) *'Stan Rocade' (en anglais : Stan Shunpike) *'Severus Rogue' (en anglais : Severus Snape) *'Madame Rosmerta' (en anglais : Madam Rosmerta) *'Argus Rusard' (en anglais : Argus Filch) *'Rowena Serdaigle' (en anglais : Rowena Ravenclaw) *'Salazar Serpentard' (en anglais : Salazar Slytherin) *'Hippocrate Smethwyck' (en anglais : Hippocrate's' Smethwyck) *'Le Survivant' (en anglais : The Boy Who Lived) *'Galatea Têtenjoy' (en anglais : Galatea Merrythought) *'Bathilda Tourdesac' (en anglais : Bathilda Bagshot) *'Sibylle Trelawney' (en anglais : Sybill Trelawney) *'Ludovic Verpey' (en anglais : Ludovic Bagman) *'Violette' (en anglais : Violet) *'Vous-Savez-Qui' / Tu-Sais-Qui (en anglais : You-Know-Who) *'Eldred Worpel' (en anglais : Eldred Worp'le') ... Les plantes *'Saule cogneur' (en anglais : Whomping Willow) ... Poudlard Examens *'ASPIC Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante' (en anglais : N.E.W.T. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) *'BUSE Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire' (en anglais : O.W.L. Ordinary Wizarding Levels) O.W.L. peut se traduire par « Niveau de sorcellerie ordinaire ». En anglais, Owl signifie hibou. Le jeu de mots a donc été conservé lors de la traduction. Fonctions *'Membre du Conseil d'Administration' (en anglais : Governor) *'Préfet' (en anglais : Prefect) *'Préfet-en-chef' (en anglais : Head-Boy) Mots de passe *Antochère (en anglais : Wattlebird) *Fariboles (en anglais : Balderdash) Absent de la traduction au chapitre . *Groin de porc (en anglais : Pig snout) *Palsambleu (en anglais : Oddsbodikins) *Sorbet citron (en anglais : Sherbet Lemon) *Vil maraud (en anglais : Scurvy cur) *Non traduit (en anglais : Flibbertigibbet) Absent de la traduction au chapitre . Le Quidditch Les joueurs *'Attrapeur' (en anglais : Seeker) *'Batteur' (en anglais : Beater) *'Gardien' (en anglais : Keeper) *'Poursuiveur' (en anglais : Chaser) Les balles *'Cognard' (en anglais : Bludger) *'Souafle' (en anglais : Quaffle) *'Vif d'or' (en anglais : Golden Snitch) Les balais *'Comète' (en anglais : Comet) *'Éclair de Feu' (en anglais : Firebolt) Les sorts D'après la version française du site de J.K. Rowling *'Enchantement' (en anglais : Charm) *'Malédiction' (en anglais : Curse) *'Maléfice' (en anglais : Hex) *'Sortilège' (en anglais : Spell) Sur la version anglaise, les "Jinx" ne sont pas mentionnés. Il n'y a donc pas de traduction française. D'après les livres Sortilèges Impardonnables Normalement de la catégorie des malédictions. *'Sortilèges Impardonnables' (en anglais : Unforgivable Curses) *'Sortilège Doloris / ''Endoloris' (en anglais : '''Crucatius Curse / ''Crucio) *Sortilège de l'Imperium / Impero' (en anglais : '''Imperius Curse / ''Imperio) *Sortilège de la Mort / Avada Kedavra' (en anglais : '''Killing Curse / ''Avada Kedavra) Autres sorts *Sortilège d'Amnésie / Oubliettes' (en anglais : '''Memory Charm / ''Obliviate) *Sortilège d'Attraction / Accio' (en anglais : '''Summoning Charm' / Accio) *'Maléfice du Bloque-jambes / ''Locomotor Mortis' (en anglais : '''Leg-Locker Curse' / Locomotor Mortis) *'Charme du Bouclier / ''Protego' (en anglais : '''Shield Charm' / Protego) *'Cascade des Voleurs' (en anglais : Thief's Downfall) *'Sortilège de Chatouillis / ''Rictusempra' (en anglais : '''Tickling Charm' / Rictusempra) *'Maléfice de Chauve-furie' (en anglais : Bat-Bogey Hex) *'Sort de Crache-Limaces' (en anglais : Slug-Vomiting Charm) *'Sortilège de Désarmement / ''Expelliarmus' (en anglais : '''Disarming Charm' / Expelliarmus) *'Sortilège de Disparition / ''Evanesco' (en anglais : '''Vanishing Spell' / Evanesco) *'Sortilège de Découpe / ''Cracbadabum - Diffindo' (en anglais : '''Severing Charm' / Diffindo) La traduction française de la formule au départ est Cracbadabum puis la formule d'origine est conservée. *'Sortilège de Gavage - Sortilège d'Engorgement / ''Amplificatum' (en anglais : '''Engorgement Charm / ''Engorgio) Tout d'abord nommé sortilège de Gavage, il apparaît ensuite en tant que sortilège d'Engorgement. '''Maléfice d'Entrave / ''Impedimenta'' (en anglais : Impediment Jinx / Impedimenta) à vérifier *'Feudeymon' (en anglais : Fiendfyre) *'Sortilège de Fidelitas' (en anglais : Fidelius Charm) *'Sortilège de Furonculose / ''Furunculus' (en anglais : '''Furnunculus Curse / ''Furnunculus) *Horcruxe' (en anglais : '''Horcrux') *'Sortilège de Lévitation / ''Wingardium Leviosa' (en anglais : '''Hover Charm' / Wingardium Leviosa) *'Sortilège du Patronus / ''Spero Patronum' (en anglais : '''Patronus Charm / ''Expecto Patronum) Dans le film Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, la formule Expecto Patronum a été conservée en français, pourtant les sous-titres des bonus font bien apparaître la formule Spero Patronum des livres français. *Portoloin' (en anglais : '''Portkey') *'Sortilège de Réduction / ''Reducto' (en anglais : '''Reductor Curse' / Reducto) *'Révélasort de Scarpin / ''Specialis Revelio' (en anglais : '''Scarpin's Revelaspell' / Specialis Revelio) *'Maléfice du Saucisson / ''Petrificus Totalus' (en anglais : '''Full Body-Bind Curse' / Petrificus Totalus) *'Serment Inviolable' (en anglais : Unbreakable Vow) *'Sortilège de Stupéfixion / ''Stupéfix' (en anglais : '''Stunning Spell / ''Stupefy) *Tabou' (en anglais : '''Taboo') *''Assurdiato'' (en anglais : Muffliato) *''Collaporta'' (en anglais : Colloportus) *''Dentesaugmento'' (en anglais : Densaugeo) *''Destructum'' (en anglais : Deletrius) *''Enervatum'' (en anglais : Rennervate) *''Failamalle'' (en anglais : Pack) *''Mutinlutin Malinpesti'' (en anglais : Peskipiksi Pesternomi) *''Orchideus'' (en anglais : Orchideous) *''Prior Incanto'' (en anglais : Prior Incantato) *''Reducto'' (le contresort d'Amplificatum) (en anglais : Reduc''i''o) *''Sourdinam'' (en anglais : Quietus) *''Tarentallegra'' (en anglais : Tar'a'ntallegra) Le Statut de Sang *'Cracmol' (en anglais : Squib) *'Moldu' (en anglais : Muggle) *'Né-Moldu' (en anglais : Muggle-born) *'Sang-de-Bourbe' (en anglais : Mudblood) *'Sang impur' (en anglais : Dirty-blood) *'Sang-Mêlé' (en anglais : Half-blood) *'Sang-Pur' (en anglais : Pure-blood) Les Transports *'Armoire à disparaître' (en anglais : Vanishing Cabinet) *'Balai' (en anglais : Broomstick) *'Magicobus' (en anglais : Knight Bus) *'Portoloin' (en anglais : Portkey) *'Poudlard Express' (en anglais : Hogwarts Express) *'Poudre de cheminette' (en anglais : Floo powder) *'Transplanage' (en anglais : Apparition) ... Autres termes relatifs au monde de la magie *'Gallion' (en anglais : Gall'e'''on) *'Mornille' (en anglais : '''Sickle') *'Noise' (en anglais : Knut) ... Les titres des romans *Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (en anglais : Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone) *Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (en anglais : Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (en anglais : Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (en anglais : Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (en anglais : Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) *Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (en anglais : Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (en anglais : Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) Liens externes Pour des compléments dans d'autres langues : *Harry Potter in translation *List of titles of Harry Potter books in other languages *List of characters in translations of Harry Potter *List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter *Translations of locations Catégorie:Monde réel Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Objets Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Plantes Catégorie:Quidditch Catégorie:Transports Catégorie:Livres réels